


Sleeping Beauty

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca





	Sleeping Beauty

Mitsuko ran up the stairs, her armour weighing her down as she made her way to the top of the tallest tower. Eventually, she made it and hacked her way through the locked door with her sword. 

The room beyond the door was empty except for a large four poster bed in the centre of the room, gossamer curtains hung around it, shielding the lone occupant. 

She crossed the room, dropping her sword to the ground with a clatter and pushing her hair out her face. She was dirty and sweaty and definitely did not smell nice, but she had just fought a dragon.

She brushed aside the curtains and looked down at the sleeping body of Princess Ryo. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, one that accentuated her bosom as it gently rose and fell with her breathing. Her long black hair was spread out around her and her hands clasped a bouquet of flowers to her chest.

“Ryo,” Mitsuko said softly, brushing her fingers against Ryo’s soft cheek. Then she leant down and pressed a kiss against her slightly parted lips.

For a second, nothing happened and Mitsuko’s heart sank, maybe she wasn’t Ryo’s true love. But then, Ryo’s eyelids fluttered open and a small frown creased her brow as she worked out where she was. And then she saw Mitsuko and threw her arms around her.

“Mistuko!” She cried, hugging Mitsuko tight, “you stink.”

“I’ve fought a dragon,” Mitsuko replied, wrapping her arms around Ryo.

“Is your white horse waiting for you outside?” Ryo asked.

“They’re not called ‘white’, they’re called ‘grey’,” Mitsuko told her. “But yes, there is a white horse waiting for us.”

“And you’re going to carry me out?” Mitsuko could hear the smirk in her voice.

“I was hoping you’d be able to walk. I’m rather tired.”

“I’ll walk through the castle, but you’d better carry me to your horse,” Ryo said, “we have to do this properly after all.” She pulled back out of the hug and kissed Mitsuko properly. Mitsuko doubted she’d get a better compromise than that.


End file.
